Release Therapy
Release Therapy is a bonus level in ''Manhunt 2'' where you play as Leo Kasper. It is unlocked by achieving at least 3 stars in every stage. On the PS2/PSP versions, this level is unlocked after completing Personality Clash. Dr. Whyte informs Daniel about a cell in the deepest corner of Daniel's mind and tells him to lock up Leo in that cell. But Leo manages to escape by luring a Legion gang member into the cell and killing him. Every kill makes Leo stronger. He decides to search for Danny in the mansion and destroys his personality. Location Daniel's Mind, Mansion and Mansion Cellar Hunters * Daniel Lamb * The Legion Weapons * Light Handgun * Sub-Machine Gun * Assault Rifle Environmental Executions * Oil Drum Script (Dr. Whyte tells Daniel about the cell in his mind.) Dr. Whyte: There is a cell, hidden away in the darkest recesses of your mind. Lock Leo into this cell, and walk away from him forever. Daniel Lamb: Rot in hell, Leo. (Daniel and Leo before their final battle.) Leo Kasper: You think you can get rid of me? You goddamn runt! I'm the one who belongs here, who deserves to be here. You're nothing. Without me you'd be nothing. Daniel Lamb: I just have to ignore you, Leo - you know it. Leo Kasper: Ignore me? How about your wife's blood on your hands, can you ignore that? Daniel Lamb: Shut up. Leo Kasper: You made me. You put me in your own head for the sake of your pathetic career. Daniel Lamb: Shut up. Leo Kasper: And you cut your wife's throat right in front of her baby boy. Daniel Lamb: Arrrrgh, I'll fucking kill you, you psycho piece of shit! (Daniel and Leo after their final battle) Leo Kasper: Fuck you, Danny - I won. Fuck you, Pickman. Fuck you, Whyte. Fuck the Project - I won. I WON! (Dr. Whyte and Daniel back in the Asylum) Dr. Whyte: Daniel. You can wake up now, Daniel. Dr. Lamb, can you hear me? Dr. Lamb? How do you feel? I followed the protocols exactly as you left them. Daniel Lamb: How... How long was I out? Dr. Whyte: You've been out for three weeks now. We... I took the decision to remove the Pickman Bridge. It was the only way we could be sure... We're very keen to resume work on the Project. Shall I gather the staff? Daniel Lamb: Yes, just give me a moment... (Daniel saw Leo in his second reflection, ending the cutscene.) Video Walkthrough Trivia *The last room in the mansion, where Leo kills Danny, looks very similar to the room where Cash kills Starkweather. *The ending cutscene is different between versions. *The Oil Drum execution in this episode is unique, as it uses a wine barrel instead of the rusty, metal one seen in the other episodes. This is probably meant to fit into the manor setting of this episode. *The level has the same intro as Personality Clash. That's probably because Release Therapy leads to the 'bad ending' route which is triggered if the player killed many of the non hostile civilians and Daniel sided with Leo instead of Dr. Whyte. *There is an unused, unique execution left in the files against Danny using the Sub-Machine Gun. Leo would shoot his right knee from behind, knock him out with the hold of the gun and then empty the clip into his body. Also, unused audio where Leo would change his mind and tell Danny to "Get your shit together, we're leaving" is left in the files, which wouldn't make sense at all, since he wants to take him over. *In order to obtain 5 style points in this level, the player must gain headshots on all Legion members or shoot every one of their heads on their corpses and 1 execute. *If you use oob glitch during the final battle and return to the previous room, you will be able to find Leo's clone there. *Originally, Release Therapy was the final episode of the game. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt 2 Category:Endings